This invention relates generally to an electrical circuit continuity tester and in particular to a novel design having a minimum number of components.
Circuit continuity testers are in general as old and conventional as the basic circuits to which they are applied, but tend to be overcomplex for the function performed. Briefly, a continuity tester merely establishes whether or not circuit continuity exists between probe points. It does this by providing a lamp, and a source of potential in series with the test probes; the lamp lighting when continuity is established and failing to light when continuity is lacking.
Such testers generally employ batteries as the source of potential, and the series circuit generally includes a bulb, means for coupling to one terminal of the bulb, means for retaining the bulb in position, batteries, a spring for urging the batteries against the bulb electrode, means for coupling to the other battery terminal and a pair of probes. While the device is extremely simple in nature, it incorporates all too many components for its function. As a consequence components costs as well as the assembly costs are excessive.
Accordingly it is the object of this invention to provide an electrical circuit continuity tester with a minimum number of components.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an electrical circuit continuity tester which is simple and economical to assemble and produce.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide an electrical circuit continuity tester which provides maximum safeguards against inadvertent short circuiting and thereby prevents battery discharge during periods of nonuse.